


No One Could Hear Him

by Fear_Itself



Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 1k Reads Special, Abandonment, Also This Series Has 2k+ Reads Combined on Ao3 Thanks Guys :), Angst, Drabble, Drowning, Gen, Just A Pinch Of Vent, Loneliness, Long Drabble, Loss of Control, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: That's when he realized his breath was going short~~~A drabble for 1k reads on the Wattpad edition :)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516
Comments: 5
Kudos: 238





	No One Could Hear Him

~~~

_Quiet... It was quiet. Opening his eyes, Tommy took in his surroundings. The underwater environment was peaceful, a bit dark, but peaceful. Swimming through the life doused across the ocean floor. Fish brushed past him but disappeared as soon as they left his front-thinking on consciousness. Reaching the end of his strange circumstance, he stopped at a glass wall. On the opposite side were three figures; one dressed in green, one in yellow and one in red. Knocking against the reflective material, the trio didn't pay any mind to the paradise he found. Why would they not want to see this? A cold feeling clawing at his chest, he turned around but all the colors and magic that was there before had dampened. The plants floated throw the sea having been uprooted and slowly killed while the clownfish had sunk to the sand, digging their own graves. That's when he realized his breath was going short. Eyes wide, Tommy began banging desperately at the barrier before him, praying any of his friends would hear them but they were visibly off in their own world. Laughing about something he wanted to know so he could anchor his thoughts on something other than the heaviness in his lungs. When he screamed, only more water-filled his throat making the suffocating worse. As a light-headed feeling encompassed his body, he learned that this wall wasn't actually seethrough. It was a mirror_

_**And No One Could Hear Him-** _

Tommy sat straight up, tears pooling at his eyes making it more difficult to break from the immersion in the nightmare. Grabbing onto his bedside table, he forced himself back to reality, the water finally leaving his core. "Breathe, you're fine..." Letting his voice lull him into a false sense of security, a plastic smile crossed his jaw. "Go get breakfast, you're fine..." His heart no longer racing, he went to L'Manberg's community house to pick up some food. With Jack Manifold out sick and Wilbur helping to treat him, Nikki, Fundy, and Tubbo were the only ones there. The latter two taking the whole kitchen table to work on a puzzle.

"Mornin!" Nikki told him. Her tone carrying a force of habit rather than desire, her eyes seeming to take note of something behind him rather than the boy right in front of her. Blending into the background was a game now, how long could he go with no one seeing him. Maybe Tommy was really a ghost, that might be cool. Sipping at some orange juice, he reveled in the bittersweet taste. Watching Tubbo and Fundy figure out where the next piece went, his laser-focused gaze went unseen. Despite listening to their conversation with such intent, their words made no sense, translating into gibberish in his mind and giving him a headache. "Get ready for the day, you're fine." Back to his house, he trekked. He arrived before his wardrobe, grabbing a cozy-looking hoodie from the hangers. Staring into his reflection, he pondered if it fits well.

"Looks great Tommy!" He chuckled before answering.

"Thanks, Tubbo!" The narcissism wired into his inner voice couldn't help but agree. He did look quite good in orange.

~~~ 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this at like 3 AM and it edged more on vent then drabble so it didn't come out fully making sense but I foolishly decided to publish it the next day anyway thinking mOrE cOnTeNt siNcE i nEvEr pUBLiSh- But people seem to be confused so I'll do my best to make logical reasoning of my sleep-deprived rantings. The nightmare section is just an exaggerated manifestation of loneliness. The silence at first is nice, letting you think things through and get lost in your head. But once it starts suffocating you, you quickly realize how trapped you are. The bit about orange I don't really remember much about but I think I choose the color to represent his bittersweetness about seeing his friends enjoying their lives and being happy which he's glad about but he just wishes he wouldn't blend into the background so easily and he could be a bigger part of it though I'm not quite sure for that I'm just making guesses. And the part about him thanking Tubbo, well Tubbo isn't there which makes sense, he's off doing the puzzle with Fundy. After listening to their conversations so much and rarely being needed to contribute he knows exactly what his friend would say. Sorry for confusing you guys lol. High school is starting in a couple of days so my focus on the one-shots might shift a tad, gonna keep working on the Breaking the Beast sequel which this time will actually include a lot of Minecraft YouTubers so keep a lookout for A Million Dim Stars in your feed soon :D


End file.
